During the past decade or more, there has been an explosion of multimedia sources available via the Internet, satellite, wireless, cellular and other means of communication. All of these means of communication provide various content that is so voluminous that selection of any meaningful segments for an end user to listen to and/or view during their busy day is becoming a nearly impossible task.
Prior art on content delivery and social matching of content to the end user's preferences has been less than successful especially for the busy commuter who would like to download popular segments to a mobile device for listening or viewing during their commute to and from work. These are some systems using various methods of delivering media content, but these systems either lack the selection mechanism of the present system.